You Know I Love You
by montgomery99
Summary: a story about percy and annabeths life after the war. my first fanfic. Reviews are appreciated. I suck at summaries. PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeths POV_

It's been 4 years after the war, and everything is very perfect. I'm almost done rebuilding Olympus; I just entered my sophomore year of college, and who better to be at my side during all this then Percy. He and I have been dating for about four years; it's been the best four years of my life to be honest. I know it sounds cliché but we are madly in love.

So here I am sitting in my apartment, studying for my calculus test tomorrow. It was Tuesday night at about 9:00. My legs are slung over Percy's lap (he put them there). I have my calc book and notes piled on my lap. Percy was staying the night at my place. He was watching TV. If there was one thing that easily could distract me, it was him. He was just so, perfect. The way his hair was so messy, his face so innocent looking, he was just,,, uhhh, words can't describe him.

I just got to the definition part of my book and felt his eyes looking at me. His movie must have been over I thought.

Then he said "what are you studying?"

"Calculus" I replied with sigh

"You study too much"

"I do?"

"mhmm I never get to do this to you"

He slowly slipped my book from out of my lap while he pecked me on the lips and led a trail of kisses right down my jaw. I shivered after every kiss. I loved when he did this to me but I had to study for calc, I mean the test is tomorrow.

"I can't Perce, not tonight" pushing him away to my dismay

"Please?" he gave me those puppy dog eyes of his and I couldn't resist

I let out a sigh, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and massaged his lips against mine. To be honest I could have stayed there for a while. I felt his tongue rub against my bottom lip and opened my mouth a little wider. After that our tongues fought for dominance. It was perfect.

We stayed like this for a while until I remembered about my calc test tomorrow. I broke the kiss. Our faces were inches apart and we were panting, trying to catch our breath. He was lying on top of me on the couch; in-between my legs.

"You are such a distraction seaweed brain!" I jokingly yelled

He grinned and buried his face in the crest of my neck. I could feel his breathing start to slowly ease, as was mine. 'Five more minutes wouldn't hurt' I thought to myself. He wrapped his arms around me; I started playing with his hair. We stayed like this for a while just enjoying each others presence.

"Come on" I said shaking him to tell him I had to get up and get back to work.

"I have to get back to studying."

He grunted, but eventually got up off of me, with much difficulty, and sat on the couch. I got myself a bottle of water, grabbed my trig book and I was just about to sit down next to Percy, when he grabbed my hips and directed them right in-between his legs. I, of course, didn't mind this at all, but I was afraid he would cause me more distractions.

"No distractions, right?"

"Do you consider this a distraction?"

He started massaging my back; it felt good so I just responded with a "no thhhaa- that's fine." I stuttered it had felt so good. I actually did get a lot memorized. When I was all done I shut the book and just lay there in his arms. Then he asked me an odd question…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Im having a serious mind block with this chapter, thats why its so short. Any ideas that you guys have for future chapters are appreciated (lemons, or fluff either one). Review please!**

Percy's POV:

She sat there in-between my legs, gods she was so beautiful. The way her hair was perfectly in a messy bun, and how it smelled like roses. Her eyes, ohh her eyes, have you ever heard the saying "looks could kill"? Annabeth's eyes put me in some kind of coma. But anyway, I really want to take her somewhere, like to eat or something. Where would I take her though? I thought to myself for a while, then the light bulb went off.

"Are you a morning person?" I asked.

"Uh, not really, why?"

I pulled her close and whispered in to her ear "I want to take you for breakfast tomorrow."

She leaned against me and closed her eyes. I figured she was tired it was past midnight.

"If you want too, where are we gonna go?"

"The best breakfast place in the world."

"Haha alright seaweed brain" She didn't ask the name of the place or nothing, that's another thing I liked about her, she went with the flow. She yawned and got up off of the couch.

"Come on its past your bed time" she said grabbing my hands and helping me off the couch, then she yawned again.

"I think its past your bed time." I replied

She smiled at me but she was barely awake. So picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, she buried her face in my chest and closed her eyes. When we got to the bedroom, I laid her down and covered her. I went to the bathroom, took out my contacts, and threw my shirt on the floor. I was only in my boxers but Annabeth doesn't mind. I went to the other side of the bed and got in. Annabeth turned to me and put her head on my chest. She started tracing her fingers down my rib cage.

"I love you." She said reaching up and kissing me.

"I love you too." I replied with a big smile. She laughed

We fell asleep in each others night

Annabeths POV: 

I woke up to Percy shaking me.

"Annabeth…Annabeth…Annnaabethhh."

He was shaking me every time he said my name, im pretty sure he even sang my name once. I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:30.

"Oh my gods. Percy it is SEVEN THIRTY!"

I told him I was not a morning person, he took the risk.

"I know." He said it smiling. "It's time to get up!" He kissed me. 'He's just lucky he's a nice guy' I thought to myself. I slung the covers off, walked to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. Percy was already dressed; I got dressed and made my way down stairs. He was waiting by the door with his car keys.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup" He grabbed my hand and we went to his truck. He opened the door of his truck for me.

"Such a gentlemen." I joked with a smirk on face

"I know, I know. I try" He slammed the door, walked around to the drivers side, started the car and we were off. It was a longer drive then I expected; about a half hour. We pulled up to this dinner that also served breakfast. Then realized why Percy called it "the best breakfast place in the world." It over looked the ocean.


End file.
